What if
by shitthisisawkward
Summary: iPod Challenge 1: Puck and Santana ponder on their relationship and a side that even they didnt know about. One shot. Read inside.


_Pucktana iPod Oneshot Challenge._

_Part 1,_

_What if - Jason Derulo._

Puck looked down at the 18 year old Latina beauty beside him. She had fallen asleep watching the movie with everyone.

Brittany was curled up on the sofa beside them with Mike. She had a look of intense concentration on her face. She poked Mike's arm.

"Mikey…why did the toy cowboy talk? I didn't know toy cowboys could talk…" she said confusedly.

Mike chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's Toy Story, Britt." he replied.

"…what?" she said. He just laughed and shook his head. "Never mind babe."

Puck once again looked down and the dark haired woman in his arms.

The look on her face was so innocent, so unlike her. He chuckled and held her close.

He couldn't help but think…Maybe…what if they were…perfect for each other.

_**What if?**_

_**What if I'm the one for you?**_

_**And you're the one for me?**_

_**What if...**_

He thought he loved her but was that feeling possible from Noah Puckerman? Santana Lopez hoped so.

Although she was head-cheerleader and well bitchy she still dreamed about the same things as other girls.

The perfect wedding with the perfect man. She had yet to find that man. But she always had a spark of hope somewhere inside of her.

She knew she'd found him, he was perfect for her but she had yet to realise herself.

He knew he'd found his other half. Countless times he would beat himself up for upsetting her. She'd sit at home and cry.

She couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else.

They both knew that it felt right when they were with each other.

They both knew that it was wrong when they were apart.

But neither knew it was love.

_**Picture me on one knee**_

_**With the perfect diamond ring**_

_**W**__**e just met, but if you say "yes"**_

_**We'd have our wedding on the beach**_

_**It could happen, raise three kids**_

_**And grow old so happily**_

_**I know this may sound crazy**_

They always seemed to get on each others nerves and fight a lot but that was how it always was between them. She'd made all that crap up about credit scores.

The truth was just that she'd heard about Quinn and him and although they both knew they slept around a lot. That was a low blow.

But she missed him. She could never fathom just how much. It was hard without him. She found when she was kissing other boys she was thinking of him.

It was only in senior year after giving Beth up that he seemed to…realise just how important she was to him.

She wasn't happy with that though. She told him out front that it was a load of crap just "realising how much his life sucked when she was gone from it." and refused to go out with him.

But then he just had to make her jealous going out with Britt for a while.

One time when Britt was at his locker with him she strutted over to them, ignored the flirting and kissed him square on the mouth.

He slowly kissed her back. This kiss was different to others though, more…loving.

She couldn't help but wonder. What if he hadn't given up Beth, would he still be the jackass he was before. But she couldn't help but hope that he would still be here with her.

Jackass or not.

_**Don't know what tomorrow brings**_

_**But I'm still hoping**_

_**That you are the one for me**_

_**Oh and what if I had you and what if you had me and**_

_**Baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?**_

_**What if**_

_** What if**_

_**What if**_

_~The End~_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **

**Ah Mi Gawd. You guys have no idea how fun that was to write. I really like how this turned out, it sheds light on the side of their relationship even they didnt know they had. I really hope you guys liked it. So so so so so much. Review please! and Author Alert if you want to be alerted when my next Pucktana iPod Challenge comes out. **

**I've set myself a Pucktana iPod shuffle challenge. I'm writing 10 oneshots. 1 down, 9 to go. I hope you like them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Glee or Mr. Jason Derulo's song lyrics etc.**


End file.
